


Shot

by Headfulloffantasies



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Hospitals, Matt Murdock is an IDIOT, Medical Procedures, No Blood, Sleep Deprivation, drugged matt, foggy is a good bro, karen is devious, no injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21141611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headfulloffantasies/pseuds/Headfulloffantasies
Summary: The shortest of short drabbles. The prompt was "shot" and I interpreted it as a shot with a needle. No one is hurt or sick. This is a happy fic





	Shot

Foggy sighed in the quiet of the hospital room. He pulled out his phone, checked the coast was clear of nurses, and sent Karen a text.  
FN: I’m at hospital with Matt. Can u pick us up?  
She replied immediately with a baffling amount of emojis. Then a real response.  
KP: Is he dying??!!!  
Foggy snorted.  
FN: No. Being a drama queen.  
He sent her the rest of the details and sat back to wait. Matt snored in bed.  
“Yeah, you better rest up,” Foggy whispered. “Karen’s gonna kick your butt.”  
Ten minutes later Matt was awake and rubbing at his sore arm. Foggy slapped his fingers away from the bandage for the fifth time.  
Karen burst into the room.  
“What happened?” She gasped.  
Matt latched onto her emotional upheaval. He sat bolt upright and yelled, “I’ve been stabbed!”  
“No,” Foggy shook his head calmly. “You got a shot with a needle.”  
“Right,” Matt nodded. He turned back to Karen and yelled, “I’ve been shot!”  
Foggy exchanged a glance with a bewildered Karen. “Eh, he’s so close.”  
“Is he okay? Why is he here?” Karen dropped her purse and came to stand beside Foggy.  
“He’s here because he’s an idiot,” Foggy said. “He passed out in public and woke up screaming in the ambulance. They sedated him, but you know how good he is with drugs.”  
Karen asked, “Why did he pass out in the first place?”  
See this was why they paid Karen the big bucks. Or they would, someday, when they could afford it.  
“He hasn’t slept in four days. That’s why he’s an idiot.”  
Karen leaned over Matt’s bedside. He shrank away from her.  
“If you weren’t doped up right now I’d slap you,” she ground out between her teeth.  
Matt giggled. “Your heart sounds funny. It doesn’t match your words.”  
Karen glanced at Foggy. He shrugged, “He’s been speaking crazy all day. The nurses are frankly astounded that he can tell them apart. Since he can’t see them. And he keeps addressing them before they talk. Like an idiot.” That last bit was directed right at the devil in the hospital bed. Matt ignored it, much more interested in the way the sheets felt between his fingers.  
“How long does he have to stay?” Karen asked.  
Foggy glanced at his watch. “The doctor said we can check him out anytime as long we promise he’ll get a good night’s sleep.”  
“Are they prescribing him anything?” Karen asked warily.  
Foggy shook his head. “Not worth it. He just needs rest.”  
“Who does?” Matt suddenly piped up.  
“You, idiot,” Foggy snapped playfully.  
Matt frowned, “Me? No. I don’t sleep. I’m immortal.”  
Karen hid her giggles behind her hands. “Please can we take him home and film him?”  
“What’s the use?” Foggy sighed. “He can’t see it, we can’t use the video as blackmail.”  
“Who says we’re going to show it to him?” Karen smirked.  
Foggy wagged a finger in her face. “Oh, you are devious.”  
“Thank you,” Matt said.


End file.
